Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to execution in place (XIP), and more specifically relate to XIP from flash memory.
Description of the Related Art
For cost and size constrained devices such as the systems-on-a-chip (SOCs) used in advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS), the ability to directly execute program code from non-volatile memory such as flash memory, commonly referred to as execute in place (XIP), may be important. Driver assistance systems are required to meet the functional safety specifications of International Standard 26262 (ISO 26262) titled “Road Vehicles—Functional Safety.” Meeting these requirements may necessitate the inclusion of various protection mechanisms in the systems that detect, minimize or eliminate failures due to malfunction of components such as, for example, any processors, digital logic, and memory incorporated in the system. Current flash devices do not cost effectively provide the protection mechanisms needed to meet these requirements.